


When Your Eyes Say It

by jeanm3



Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Romance, Song - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, hung harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: Draco wakes up all alone in his and Harry's bed. Where is his boyfriend? Where are his morning cuddles and kisses? Draco is not pleased.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	When Your Eyes Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of short pure fluff material. If you're an helpless romantic like I am, this is for you.  
> ps. English is not my first language, so be kind to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Waking up all alone on a Sunday morning, was never pleasing. Especially, when your body was still sore from a long and mind-blowing night of sex with your tough boyfriend, who happen to be hung like a hippogriff. Where was his love and attention? He expected to be woken up by strong arms around his waist, kisses on the nape of his neck and a lot of cuddles, like most of the mornings when both Harry and he managed to have days off simultaneously. Those were the best days.

He would slowly wake up, his senses focusing, Harry’s hard and warm body under him, their legs intertwined. The only sound he would hear Harry’s soft snores, something he should not have found so adorable, yet he did. He would rearrange himself against his boyfriend, head buried in his neck, front pressed on his side, his free arm around the wide torso, hugging him tenderly. He would fall asleep again and when he would wake up the second time, Harry would have his arm around Draco’s waist and his face snuggled in his hair. Harry would mumble a “good morning”, his voice still thick from sleep.

So why was he all alone in their bed? Where was his good morning kiss? He sounded spoiled even in his own head, but it was his boyfriend fault for turning him into a sap.

He turned to the empty side of the mattress and rolled until he was face deep into Harry’s pillow. He took a deep breath, Harry’s scent hitting every fiber of his body, and huffed in annoyance. Time to wake up, find his boyfriend and demand some love.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he wore a new pair of underwear and Harry’s shirt, which was left unceremoniously on the floor the night before, both of them to impatient to be naked in bed to care about their clothes. Draco loved to wear the other’s clothes, they would be bigger on his lean frame and soaked in Harry’s scent, a mix of his aftershave, pine and smoke. He smelled like home, a thought that became more and more frequent in the last few days, that never failed to bring out a smile on his lips and a slight redness on his cheeks. It was infuriating the way Harry managed to make him feel like a lovesick teen girl even when he was not present.

Draco walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, completely redecorated the moment Harry had asked him to come and live with him. As he approached the kitchen, he could hear music and Harry’s voice singing over the wireless. It was something muggle, since Draco had never heard the song before, he could tell the singer was a man and it was something retro, if Harry’s efforts to teach him something about muggle culture had not been in vain.

Stopping on the doorframe of the room, the sight in front of him managed to swell his heart two sizes bigger and stir a little spark of lust deep in his stomach. Harry was at the stove, cooking what Draco guessed were his famous vanilla pancakes, in nothing but an apron, his red boxers with a pattern of golden snitch and white sport socks. He had a beautiful view of wide, muscled shoulders, stunning light dark skin, strong legs and a perfect tight ass. Being an Auror really did wonders to his boyfriend, who seemed to be, not only in better shape than their school days, but also in a better place psychologically, since he was no longer thin and scrawny and started to actually feel good in his own skin. So good, in fact, that he rarely wore any clothes around the house when they were alone, which it was both a blessing and a torture.

A blessing, because he really was a sight to behold, but also maddening because he made him horny and randy twenty-four seven.

Draco leaned against the doorframe, crossing his legs and watching with light heart, Harry cooking, while singing and moving his hips along with the music.

_“…_ _Pardon the way that I stare, There's nothin' else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak, There are no words left to speak…”_

Listening to the words of the song, Draco could not help a little snort, as the song seemed to call him out on ogling his boyfriend. The noise was loud enough to catch Harry’s attention, making him turn slightly to watch Draco, a warm smile painting his lips and mischief twinkling in his eyes. To Draco surprise, he did not stop to sing along, on the contrary, after flipping the last pancake on a plate, his whole attention was directed to Draco, green eyes fixed on him and started to sing with more intent.

_“…I love you, baby, And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely night, I love you, baby, Trust in me when I say…”_

As Draco smile widened without control, so did Harry’s, whose singing voice strained a little bit, losing a little of tune, but he did not care. Being serenaded first thing in the morning by your very handsome and hot boyfriend was enough to melt his brain in a mush of sappiness and love.

Harry walked to him, sliding an arm around his waist and a hand on his arm. Draco automatically put his free arm around his neck and so they started to swing together, Harry still singing along, his voice deep and incredibly soft, making Draco’s chest swell with warmth.

_“…You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last, love has arrived And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you…”_

In Harry’s arms, dancing in their kitchen in a world of their own, Draco thought he could not be happier. He was actually overwhelmed by how much love he was feeling at the moment, the bad mood of before completely forgotten. His heart was beating loud and fast, but it always did when he was near Harry. In the early days of their relationship it scared him to death, because he was so dangerously in love with the man that if they would ever break up, he would simply fall in pieces and never recover.

As if Harry could hear his thoughts, his hand climbed his arm and palmed his cheek, so their eyes would meet again. And there was the reason why Draco’s fears were always proven to be completely bullshit.

Those eyes were shining with so much raw love that it made him breathless and dizzy. The emotions pouring thought them were so honest and vulnerable, that Draco knew that Harry felt the same. His love was so strong that his insecurities were washed away by a waterfall of Harry’s feelings.

_“…Oh pretty baby, Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby, Let me love you…”_

Harry whispered the last words on his lips, before kissing him gently, the grip of his arm becoming tighter, pressing their bodies together, making a little pleased sound escape from Draco. They kissed languidly for what felt like hours but were probably few minutes. Once again, Draco took notice of how easy was for him to utterly lose himself when he was with Harry and by the way he was being kissed, the feeling was mutual.

When they felt satisfied, they stopped kissing and simply rearranged themselves in a real hug, with Harry’s arms around his torso and Draco’s around Harry’s neck.

“Good morning.” He said contently and Harry cackled softly in his hair. “Good morning to you, love.”

“I must confess, I was rather disappointed when I woke up all alone in a cold bed.” He could feel the smile on Harry’s lip even without seeing it. “I’m sorry, love. I thought to surprise you and bring you breakfast in bed, but you beat me.” Draco watched over his lover’s shoulder and saw the wooden tray filled with a plate full of vanilla pancakes with chocolate and blueberries and two cups of coffee.

He did not know what he did to deserve him, but Merlin help, every day he gave him another reason to fall even harder for the boy.

“You’re pardoned. Just because you sang to me, while being almost naked.” As they were now still holding each other loosely and see each other faces, he saw the way Harry’s eyes sparkled at his praise. “Good to know all I have to do to make you forgive me is being naked and sing along to some sappy song. Noted for future references.” “Please, like you don’t know the effect you have on me every time I see you without a shirt.” He huffed out, pinching his boyfriend ass for good measure. “Hey!” Harry laughed out loud, a bright wide smile on his lips, still swollen and shiny by their long kiss.

“That was for this morning…” Then he leaned in and kissed him with passion and desire, letting him know that his performance had not left him indifferent for several reasons. Harry groaned against his lips, his impressive erection already pressing thought the thin cotton of his boxer and the apron.

“This… Is the prove that everything you do makes me hard, Potter.” He purred while nibbling Harry’s jaw, slightly covered by a thin layer of beard. Harry’s hand came to cup Draco’s ass and lifted him, so he could wrap his legs around his waist, his own erection straining against Harry’s stomach.

“You’re insatiable.” Cried Harry, voice thick with lust. “Sue me.” He bit back, a teasing smile ghosting his lips. “You’re going to be the death of me, Malfoy. How many times I have to make you come until you’re satisfied? My dick will fall off.” “Now, we don’t want that, don’t we? Besides, I’m still too sore from yesterday, even my ass needs a little of rest if I want to be able to walk at all today.” Draco moaned softly as Harry sucked on his weak spot, right above the collarbone. “What do you have in mind?” “Put the pancakes under statis charm and then met me in the shower.” Harry smile was a mix of malice and tenderness that was simply fatal. “I love you.” Draco’s heart skipped a beat, the traditor, as if it was the first time, he had heard those words. But in his defense, Harry had a way to make him feel so special and loved, that it was simply a natural reaction. Nobody could be strong enough to remain impassible when those eyes looked at you the way they were looking at him. After all, he was just mortal.

“I love you too, sap.” “But I’m your sap.” Chuckled Harry and Draco felt his already wide smile becoming even more warm, his heart swelling as a balloon ready to explode in a rain of glitter. “Yes, you are.”

Later, after a shower and an orgasm, they ate breakfast in their bed in nothing but soft bathrobes, feeding each other with goody smiles plastered on their faces. It was domestic, it was romantic. It was perfect. They could not take their eyes off each other. 


End file.
